Happy Birthday George
by dragonfly-child
Summary: It's Fred and George's birthday, George get's all the attention and Fred, is well negelcted... Poor Fred, but what will happen at the end of the day?
1. Happy Birthday George

Happy Birthday George  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot.  
  
Princess Flower Child: I thought of this over my Christmas Holiday.  
  
Hales'a'Bales- Really how dull  
  
Princess Flower Child- Shut up!  
  
Hales'a'Bales- I wouldn't be saying that on a count of your saying to yourself because Princess Flower Child and Hales'a'Bales are the same people  
  
Princess Flower Child- Good point Ok lets get to the story!  
  
Hales'a'Bales- good idea!  
  
Happy Birthday George  
  
Fred woke up that bright and sunny morning, he was so happy,  
  
"Guess what day it is George?" Fred asked his twin brother. George sprang up from his bed with his teddy bear PJ's on  
  
"It's my birthday!" George squealed with merriment.  
  
"George I think you are mistaken, it is our birthday" Fred said. But George didn't seem to notice Fred at all. "George I have your gift"  
  
"Oh Fred you shouldn't have!" George said as he snatched the gift from Fred's hands.  
  
"Yo, Bro- What about my gift?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh, I guess I forgot to even buy you one, come to think of it, I totally forgot it was your birthday was today" George smiled.  
  
"Well, can't you at lease open it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh sorry Frank, isn't that your name. Oh well who cares what you names is, I can't open your gift now because I have to go downstairs to breakfast and receive more gifts, so I'm sorry" George said as he took off his teddy bear jammy shirt and put on his blue long-sleeved shirt.  
  
"But if you." Fred stammered.  
  
"Shhh- No time for idling must go get my presents, for today is my day!" George said as he strutted out of the dormitory (fully dressed, don't worry)  
  
"But today is my day too" Fred said to himself.  
  
As Fred dragged himself down to breakfast, usually on his birthday he was surrounded by his friends trying to shove presents into his and his brothers arms, but today, everyone seemed to ignore him.  
  
Fred went to go sit down at his usual spot next to George, but Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were on both sides of George, flirting with him.  
  
"This is like Hell," muttered Fred as he sat across from Harry and Ron. He glanced over at George, he was now enjoying about 14 gifts, including a firebolt from his mum. "Aw, this just sucks- Fred exclaimed to Ron and Harry loudly.  
  
"Excuse me did you say something?" Harry asked as he glanced up from his bacon.  
  
"Oh no, I said nothing just go back to your bacon Harry, I need no attention, ON MY BIRTHDAY!" Fred screamed.  
  
"Oh, today's your birthday Fred? Did you know you have that same birthday as George! What did you get him Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I got him the complete set of pranks and jokes to pull on people and 20 boxes of Bertie Botts every flavor beans!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I never knew that I had the same birthday as George, maybe we have the same birthday because WERE TWINS!" Fred shrieked.  
  
"Fred! Your related to George?" Ron asked.  
  
"You should know you're my brother." Fred mumbled.  
  
"Ron, you never told me Fred was you brother, I feel pity for you Ron" Harry said.  
  
"Alright that's enough, I'm going to class!" Fred yelled as he stormed out of the Great Hall. "God damnit! What do I have to do to get attention, this is my day too, not just Georges!" Fred screamed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Hales'a'Bales- I shall write more in the morning  
  
Princess Flower Child- OK you can go do that while I watch MTV  
  
Hales'a'Bales- Oh no Princess Flower Child, your coming with me  
  
Princess Flower Child- Darn  
  
Hales'a'Bales- You are forced to come with me! BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Princess Flower child- Why?  
  
Hales'a'Bales- Because I am you and you are me and wherever you go I go and where ever I go you go  
  
Princess Flower Child- I hope that made sense  
  
Hales'a'Bales- It did I went over it in my head a few times  
  
Princess Flower Child- Oh Ok just making sure Ok make sure to read a review! 


	2. Today is my day too

Happy Birthday George  
  
Princess Flower Child- Howdy again!  
  
Hales'a'Bales- Yes Hello again  
  
Princess Flower Child- Are you sure I can't watch MTV right now-  
  
Hales'a'Bales- NO!  
  
Princess Flower Child- OK, OK  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Fred stomped his way to Charms class, alone. When he arrived there the doors were locked. Flitwick must have locked his door when he went down to breakfast and probably was still there munching on some pancakes or bacon. Fred sighed. This is his birthday too, not just George's, it was both of their birthdays, they both should have been of their days.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" He heard a familiar voice called. It was the voice of his girlfriend's, Alicia. He turned around to see if she was talking to him, but alas, she was with George, flirting with him.  
  
"You a$$ hole!" Fred shrieked. He didn't know who he shouted it too, George or Alicia. He didn't really care, he was mad at both. He glared at them angrily but they seemed to ignore Fred.  
  
"b!tchs," Fred mumbled. Flitwick came bustling down the hallway with his wand waving around.  
  
"Oh! Professor Flitwick! Today is George's birthday!" Alicia squealed.  
  
"George! Come into my office! I'll give you a sticker and some prizes!" Flitwick said happily as he grabbed George's hand and led him past Fred and into his office. As the rest of his class stood quietly (because he forgot to unlock the door) Fred glared at them all.  
  
"Who knows it's my birthday!" Fred asked.  
  
"Like we care, and anyway your just saying that because George is like, the most popular guy in school!" Lee said as he laughed.  
  
"Lee, my best buddy? What the hell are you talking about?" Fred asked, "every year you would get me and George a gift. So where is mine?"  
  
"Who would want to get you a gift?" Lee laughed. Alicia laughed along with him as she threw her brown hair back. At that moment George and Flitwick came out of Flitwick's office. George with his arms full of little prizes and a giant sticker on his blue shirt that said 'George is the birthday boy!' Fred spat at George's feet when Flitwick wasn't looking and when Flitwick was trying to find the right key to open the door Fred gave George the middle finger. But George didn't notice any of it.  
  
After class, Fred walked down to lunch alone and sat at the end of the table. As he picked at his turkey sandwich Hermione came to sit down next to him.  
  
"What do you want, to annoy me, or tell me George is better than me or," Hermione cut off Fred  
  
"No Fred, I know your day is miserable, but what goes around comes around!" Hermione smiled. Fred wrinkled his nose,  
  
" Just go away Hermione, let me be invisible," Fred said. Hermione shrugged and walked away. Fred stuffed his hand into his pocket, maybe he had a canary cream to give George. But he didn't have a canary cream he had a dungbomb. He threw the dungbomb down the table but a giant barn owl came swooping down and grabbed it and then dropped it into Pansy Parkinson's plate.  
  
"Damn owl" Fred muttered. He watched Pansy shriek with horror as dung splattered on her and Malfoy. If today were such a good day, he would of laughed, but today wasn't a good day so he didn't laugh, he just swore loudly.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SH!TY DAY! DO BODY IS PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO ANYTHING I DO!" Fred bellowed as he stomped again out of the Great Hall. He went strait to Care of Magical Creatures class; maybe Hagrid would cheer him up.  
  
He walked out of the castle to Hagrid's hut, he saw Hagrid preparing for his class.  
  
"Aye there!" Hagrid said "'appy birthday George!" Fred's head flet like it would burst.  
  
"DO I LOOK LIKE GEORGE?" Fred screamed  
  
"Uh yes, why are ye George?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"I AM FRED, FRED! DO YOU THINK TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY?" Fred yelled.  
  
"Um no, I'm sorry Fred," Hagrid mumbled and then went back to his work. Fred stuck his middle finger at Hagrid's back. Today was probably the worst day in his whole life!  
  
Princess Flower child- *crying* isn't this so sad? *sniffle sniffle*  
  
Hales'a'Bales- yes I do say, very sad  
  
Princess Flower Child- Hey I have an idea let's watch MTV now  
  
Hales'a'Bales- no-  
  
Princess Flower Child- darn, oh well  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Alone

Happy Birthday George  
  
Princess Flower Child- Look the Platinum Wrist watch  
  
Hales'a'Bales- What's that?  
  
Princess Flower Child- *shurgs* I no no  
  
Hales'a'Bales- As you can see over the other chapters you have read I am the left side of the brain  
  
Princess Flower Child- And I am the right! How'd you get your name Hales'a'Bales  
  
Hales'a'Bales- *sighs* You named me  
  
Princess Flower Child- Oh yeah I remember! You wanted your name to be Haley, but that was not a wacky enough name!  
  
Hales'a'Bales- *sighs*Alright to the story  
  
Princess Flower Child- Now can we watch MTV  
  
Hales'a'Bales- No  
  
Princess Flower Child- Please?  
  
Hales'a'Bales- NO!  
  
Happy Birthday George-Chapter 3  
  
" Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, I've now got no friends no presents, no nothing, Happy Birthday to me" Fred sang to himself in his dormitory. As he lay on his bed he started thinking, 'what if George would always gets this attention? And what if he steals Alicia, my girlfriend?' Fred thought. He swore under his breath and went towards the door for dinner,  
  
"Nah, I'm not hungry, I'll go see what we have in our stash of food." He went to a trunk in the corner of the dormitory and opened then trunk, nothing. George must have taken all the food. Fred rolled his eyes and sighed. He flopped himself on the bed. He picked up a book called 'Pranks to Play on Gullible Wizards And Witches And Muggles' It was a book that Fred read many times before, even thought he had just gotten it last month, from  
  
Fred lay on his bed for about 45 minutes reading about 60 pages into the 478-page book of pranks. He got himself up and headed towards the door. Just about he was about to open the door the knob turned itself and it opened. And guess who was standing at the door, George.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Fred said as he pushed George.  
  
"No, no, listen to me, come on down with me, I have a." George stammered.  
  
"No, you listen with me! I have been neglected the whole day! How do you think I feel? HOW?" Fred screamed.  
  
"Uh bad?" George said.  
  
"Uh- YEAH!" Fred shouted.  
  
"Uh- SORRY!" George shrieked. Fred smiled.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you or none of my and your friends and our family gave me gifts on my birthday, my day." Fred said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but just come with me and I think you'll change your mind." George smiled as he brought Fred to the common room, and what Fred saw made him widen his eyes and say,  
  
"Holy Graham Crackers! I love you George!" ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Princess Flower Child- OH! I wonder what happens next  
  
Hales'a'Bales- I don't know, you wrote the story  
  
Princess Flower Child- Well then what were you doing?  
  
Hales'a'Bales- I was watching MTV- whoops did I just say that???  
  
Princess Flower Child- Why you little-  
  
Hales'a'Bales- I'm sorry!  
  
Princess Flower Child- OK now I won't beat you up cause you said I'm sorry  
  
Hales'a'Bales- Thank you!  
  
Princess Flower Child- Let's sing a Christmas Song!  
  
Hales'a'Bales- OK!  
  
Both- We wish you a Merry Christmas we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Princess Flower Child- All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, my two front-  
  
Hales'a'Bales- Shut up  
  
Princess Flower Child- OK! 


	4. What a happy ending!

Happy Birthday George  
  
Hales'a'Bales- I know this is a sad story but it will turn happy- I think- won't it Princess Flower Child-  
  
Princess Flower Child- yeah you wrote it that way didn't you  
  
Hales'a'Bales- I thought you wrote it  
  
Princess Flower Child- No you told me you were going to write it, and you told me I could watch MTV  
  
Hales'a'Bales- PRINCESS FLOWER CHILD!  
  
Princess Flower Child- Just joking a Iwrote it!  
  
Hales'a'Bales- grrrrrr- STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!  
  
Happy Birthday George- Chapter 4  
  
"Holy Graham Crackers! I love you George!" Fred shouted happily.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED!" In the common room was Fred's friends, quiddich team, and his family that was still in school. There were balloons, food and streamers. Signs that flashed 'Happy Birthday Fred and George' in red and gold.  
  
"George, why?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to sorta mess around with you!" George said.  
  
"Fred! Fred, here Fred! I got you a firebolt!" Harry said giving Fred a broom wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a red ribbon in top.  
  
"And I have 20 boxes if Bertie Botts of every flavor beans!" Ron said shoving a giant box into Fred's arms.  
  
"Harry, what about the 20 boxes of Bertie Botts every flavor beans for me, you got them for George." Fred said.  
  
"Oh yeah, this morning when I told you I got those 20 boxes of every flavor beans, I was lying, Ron got them for George, I just told you that so you felt more horrible!" Harry joked. "Nah, here's your beans!" Harry said handing him the same sized box as Ron had shoved at him a minute ago.  
  
"Thanks Harry, Ron!" Fred said.  
  
"Fred!" Someone called from the mess of Gryfindors (and Flitwick was there too for some strange reason) Fred turned around. It was Alicia.  
  
"Hi!" Fred responded.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" She smiled as she gave him her present. "Open it," Fred ripped the wrapping paper off the gift. It was a picture in a silver frame. The picture was of Percy with ripped pants and Harry, Ron, Fred and Geroge laughing in the corner of the picture.  
  
"Were did you get this?" Fred laughed.  
  
"Up my nose!" Ron said coming up to Fred and patting him on the back.  
  
"No really, where did you get this?" Fred asked.  
  
"Up his nose!" Alicia giggled.  
  
George walked up to Fred and smiled.  
  
"How do you like your birthday present?" George asked his twin.  
  
"I love it!" Fred said hugging George. George screamed "NO HUGS" But Fred ignored him and kept hugging him.  
  
And then Fred and his brother lived happily ever after and they were all treated the same with the same amount of respect and love! ^-^ THE END! (kinda short ending huh?)  
  
Princess Flower Child: Baii Baii!  
  
Hales'a'Bales: Bye Bye people! Read out other stories! Such as 'That was strange' and 'Loving the enemy' ^-^  
  
PrincessFlowerChild: And remember I have crap for brains!  
  
Hales'a'Bales: yes you do... 


End file.
